Just Another Day in My Life
by civil.collins
Summary: Nani is a normal teenager, well as normal as you can get while being friends with some of The Greatest Heroes on Earth. But when an old enemy shows up, so does a new and unheard of Evil comes to play. Alliances will be made and friendships demolished. (MULTI - FANDOM. Better Summary Inside)
1. Summary

**PLEASE READ :**

 **A/N: Okay I got this idea for this fanfic came from a werid but cool dream. ( DON'T JUDGE ME. )** ** **I'm sorry in advance i** f you find any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. _PLEASE PM me_ that way I know and hopefully won't do it again in the next chapters.**

 **THIS STORY IS A MULTI - FANDOM FANFICTION. Just to give you a BIG heads up this fanfic _mostly_ involves my OCs, _and_ the characters from Ben 10 ( Ultimate Alien, Alien Force and ******mabye Omniverse.** ) _and some_ from Young Justice, ******Teen Titans,** Sym Bionic Titan, Danny Phantom, and ******Scbooy-doo**.** **( most will probably be from Ben 10 )**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S!**_

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS AND IF YOU DO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND/ OR COMMENT ! ( both works too )  
**

* * *

 ** _Summary :_**

Nani is a normal teenager, well as normal as you can get while being friends with some of **_The_ _Greatest Heroes on Earth_**. But when an old enemy shows up, so does a _new_ and _unheard of_ Evil comes to play. Alliances will be made and friendships demolished.

A seeming random strings of kidnappings spaning over the course of several years could be just what it sounds like. But is anything is what it seems to _be_ ? When push comes to shove things start to change, so much that even the Superheroes don't know what is going on anymore.

Can all of her super powered friends protect her from _what is to come_? Or will she be the one doing all the _protecting._ And if so, _for how long?_

* * *

* ' _JUST ANOTHER DAY IN MY LIFE_ ' FAN FICTION SERIES LIST IN ORDER *

( Just So You Know That There Is A Series Of One Shots ( Background Stories To This Fanfic And They **WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY** ) ALL OF THEM ARE FLASHBACK OF THIS STORY. **YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE ONE SHOTS BEFORE THE MAIN FANFICTION.** )

\- Just Another Day in My Life **{ Multi- Fandom }**

\- Meetings **{ one shot }** will be posted shortly  
\- The Alien Mystery **{ one shot }** will be posted shortly  
\- Ghost of Foe **{ one shot }** will be posted shortly  
\- New Aliens Among Us **{ one shot }** will be posted shortly  
\- Befriending Heroes **{one shot }** will be posted shortly


	2. And it begins

**PLEASE READ :**

 **A/N: Okay I got this idea for this fanfic came from a werid but cool dream. ( DON'T JUDGE ME. )** ** **I'm sorry in advance i** f you find any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes. _PLEASE PM me_ that way I know and hopefully won't do it again in the next chapters.**

 **THIS STORY IS A MULTI - FANDOM FANFICTION. Just to give you a BIG heads up this fanfic _mostly_ involves my OCs, _and_ the characters from Ben 10 ( Ultimate Alien, Alien Force and ******mabye Omniverse.** ) _and some_ from Young Justice, ******Teen Titans,** Sym Bionic Titan, Danny Phantom, and ******Scbooy-doo**. ( most will probably be from Ben 10 )  
**

 _ **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OC'S !**_

 **I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS AND IF YOU DO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND/ OR COMMENT ! ( both works too )  
**

* * *

 ** _Summary :_**

Nani is a normal teenager, well as normal as you can get while being friends with some of **_The_ _Greatest Heroes on Earth_**. But when an old enemy shows up, so does a _new_ and _unheard of_ Evil comes to play. Alliances will be made and friendships demolished.

A seeming random strings of kidnappings spaning over the course of several years could be just what it sounds like. But is anything is what it seems to _be_ ? When push comes to shove things start to change, so much that even the Superheroes don't know what is going on anymore.

Can all of her super powered friends protect her from _what is to come_? Or will she be the one doing all the _protecting._ And if so, _for how long?_

* * *

* ' _JUST ANOTHER DAY IN MY LIFE_ ' FAN FICTION SERIES LIST IN ORDER *

( Just So You Know That There Is A Series Of One Shots ( Background Stories To This Fanfic And They **WILL BE POSTED SHORTLY** ) ALL OF THEM ARE FLASHBACK OF THIS STORY. **YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THE ONE SHOTS BEFORE THE MAIN FANFICTION.** )

\- Just Another Day in My Life **{ Multi- Fandom }**

\- Meetings **{ one shot }** will be posted shortly  
\- The Alien Mystery **{ one shot }** will be posted shortly  
\- Ghost of Foe **{ one shot }** will be posted shortly  
\- New Aliens Among Us **{ one shot }** will be posted shortly  
\- Befriending Heroes **{one shot }** will be posted shortly

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

Lunch time had finally rolled around at Wildwood High School, much to the students relief. Even though the school served it's well known _crapy school food,_ the students didn't argue much, not with the full hour without having to do anything that involved learning.

The students there had a choice to either sit outside on some picnic tables and eat or sit in the crowded cafeteria. Outside sitting on a picnic table is where one of _Earth's Greatest Heroes,_ other wise known as _the_ Ben Tennyson, found his best friend.

The blond-headed girl was sitting peacefully at an empty picnic table, multi-tasking eating her Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwich and writing down an idea for a story, which made it easy for her to be spotted by Ben from where he was standing on the steps that lead back into the cafeteria.

The Ben was wearing his usual black t-shirt along with his faroite green jacket with a white ten in the middle of a black circle with a white strip down the center. He was also wearing a pair of jeans and converse. **( A/N : I'm trying to describe Ben in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien.)**

Ben ignored the loud whispers coming from the other students as he made his way over to his friend. The teenage girl was too focused on the paper in front of her that she didn't notice Ben run up to her.

''Nani!'' Ben yelled once he got close enough. The blond girl jumped almost out of her seat upon hearing her name.

 _Who the heck-?_ she thought to herself not expecting someone to scream out her name. Most people here would just leave her alone at the school. Not that she minded in the least. _  
_

''Ben! You scared the crap out of me ! " the girl, otherwise known as Nani Blevins, said jumping all the way out of her seat this time to give her one of her best friends a quick hug.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you. " Ben said smiling, returing the hug and kept standing beside the table.

" It's fine, " Nani said then added, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school right now? '' Nani said crossing her arms over her chest.

Shaking his head ' _No_ ', all the while giving her a knowing smile.

Seeing her best friend at _her_ school in the middle of the day was a bit... _werid to say the least_. Considering both Ben and Gwen went to school at Bellwood and Kevin was still finshing his GED and wasn't allowed to check her out of school in the middle of the day because Gwen said that she needed to be at school learning, not out skipping. Usually, they would pick her up from school _at the end of the day_ to train or just to hang out at Bellwood's _amazing_ Mr. Smoothy.

This left Nani with one conclusion. _Somthing is either very worng, AKA aliens are attaking the Earth_ again _,_ _or Ben is just extremely bored._ She was really hoping for the latter.

" You sure do ask a lot of qusetions. " he said laughing.

" Only when my friends pops out of nowhere while I'm still at school." Nani said innocently.

" Ah huh. " Ben said smirking.

" I'm gusesing it's _Plumber Business_ then." Nani guessed with a huge grin on her face.

" Yep. We where in the neighborhood and decided having you to tag along couldn't hurt. Plus you need somemore training anyhow. We're already cleared it with Grandpa Max. " Ben said knowing she would be super excited with another chance to go out on a real mission. She had been on and few _official Plumber Business_ with him and the rest of the gang before, but those where far and few in between. Not to mention that they where really simple.

" So what is it going to be this time? Stopping Vilgax from attaking Earth? Or are we going to investigate some new aliens and see if they're a threat ? How about going to figure out what Albedo is up to this time ? " Nani said so fast Ben had a hard time understanding what she said let alone trying to figure out how she could have said all that without pausing to take a breath.

" Woah. Hold you're horses there." Ben said chuckling holding his hands out in a somewhat surrender.

" Please don't tell me we're going to go save another _cat_ from a tree _again_ , are we? " Nani whined.

" No, and for the record that was a really, _really_ tall tree. But that little old lady _was_ grateful for getting her cat back. " Ben chided.

" I know, I know. " Nani replied. " _Saving The World just doesn't mean literally saving The World. You have to start small sometimes because that small act could mean The World to someone else_. I got it. " Nani huffed. Ben smiled at Nani. Even though she was a year younger than him, she could still remind him of himself when he was little. Always wanting to go on the _more important missions_ than the not so important missions... like saving a cat stuck in a tree.

" So where's Gwen and Kevin at ? '' Nani asked.

''There waiting in Kevin's car. Come on, we got to go!'' Ben said.

"Alright, I'm coming. Give me a minute to gather up my stuff. " she mumbled.

He waited for Nani to gather up her things in her bag which she threw over her shoulder. They walked side be side as they crossed the yard of the school. Once again, both of them ignored the whispers and the stares from the other students. Only stopping to throw away Nani's styrofoam tray in the trash can outside.

" You never said what the mission was. " Nani stated looking over at Ben as they went up the stairs.

" Did I? " Ben smirked as they entered the open doors and walked into the hallway. He knew was completely avoiding Nani's qusetion for a reason. He didn't want to talk about it here where anyone and everyone could hear them.

Nani gave him a questionable look but let it go. She was going to make him spill it when they got in Kevin's car.

'' Wait, Ben. I can't just leave school! They'll never believe us when we tell them it's just _Plumber Business_. '' Nani spoke up as the two continued to walk down the hall towards the main doors of the school and the Attendance Window, where you would check in and out of school.

'' Sure you can.'' Ben said calmly as they came closer to the school's Attendance Window.

" Just because _you_ do it all the time, doesn't mean they'll let _me_. " Nani said.

'' Don't worry. It's _Plumber Business_. And the Attendance Officer is a huge fan! '' Ben said smiling. " And for the record I only left school three times. " Ben added.

" Sure you did. " Nani said.

The Attendance officer just waved ' _Good Bye'_ to them as they walked passed.

Nani chuckled at Ben who was looking at her with that _' I told you so'_ look.

* * *

The two teens walked out of the front entrance of the school and immediately got in Kevin's hunter green dodge charger with two black racing stripes down the middle which was sitting conveniently in the front of the school's huge parking lot.

''Hey, Nani! "Gwen said as Nani got in behind the passenger's seat as Ben went in behind the driver's seat.

'' Hey, Gwen! " she replied.

''Whats up, Nani? " Kevin said.

" Oh, you know the usual skipping school. " Nani joked to Kevin causing him to grin. Out of all of them he knew what it was like to skip school. Gwen just rolled her eyes and tried to hide the smile on her face.

Kevin turned to Ben. " What took you guys so long? You guys get lost or something ? Ben, you know we can't stay here for long. '' he said.

'' Hey! You try to find your way through that school. It's nothing like Bellwood's. I don't know how you do it, Nani.'' Ben said.

''What's the big rush to get out of here? " Nani asked shutting her door. She wanted to tell him it was easy to get around that school and he was just being a dweeb about it but thought better of it. It was still true of course.

''We'll tell you on the way. Right now we have to foucs on getting out of here before we lose their trail. '' Kevin said as the car engine roared back to life. He slammed his foot down on the gas . Kevin focused on driving while Gwen studied the red arrow blinking on the plumber badgew which was sitting in her lap.

'' Who's trail? '' Nani asked, _very_ interested.

S _oo the whole_ 'Plumber Business' _thing is really just following someone's trail. Hey, at least it's better than getting cats out of a tree. And who knows it might turn into a big stand off where I can really show off some training Nightwing showed me last time I was at Mtn. Justice._ she thought smiling to herself. **( A/N : Nightwing is from Young Jutice ! )**

'' Darkstar is back. We've been following his trail." Gwen admitted.

'' _Wait, What_! He's back !? I thought that he was put back in the Null Void and _trapped there_. Like, he can't get out anytime soon! ''Nani said shocked, no longer smiling.

''So did we, but somehow he got out . The Plumbers are still investigating that one. The only thing we got is a lead from Max, that he was spotted somewhere near here. '' Kevin said.

''Someone else was spotted here along with him. It's some teenage guy. Max said that they might be working together, causing who knows what kind of trouble. '' Gwen added as Kevin turned the steering wheel sharply making the car turn off the main road and onto a little road going up a steep hill.

" Great. Like one wasn't bad enough, it had to be two. " Nani mumbled under her breath and thankfully no one heard her.

''There _is_ something eles about that guy you should know about ... Most of the time, I can't track him down. I don't know what it is, but I can't get a _good enough_ trace of his mana long enough to find out where he is _exactly_. I can still sense his mana... just enough to know that he close by and that is as far as I can get. I'm doing everything right... it's just I don't know why. '' Gwen said, staring down at her Plumber Badge. " Take another right here. " she added to Kevin. He turned onto a road surrounded by woods.

" Then how do you know where we're going if you just said you couldn't track the guy? " Nani asked truly confused.

" I programed my Plumber Badge to find the area where he was last spotted and where my powers tell me where his mana is the closest and chart them - "

" Basically she geeked out and used math- " Ben said interrupting her.

" Like I was saying... it pretty much gives us a huge circle of where the guy could be at now. We're going to the center of that circle where I think we might be able to find the guy and fan out. And since Darkstar will be much harder to track I thought it would be best to go after this guy. " Gwen finshed as she rolled her eyes at her cousin.

" And if we find the boy then we would find Darkstar . " Nani said.

" Exactly. " Gwen said.

'' The weird thing about this whole thing is that the the guy who was spotted with Darkstar looks somewhat like Nani and he has the same powers too. '' Kevin said looking at her through he rearview mirror.

" _What?_ That is just creepy. " Nani said and she added " Please tell me you guys don't think we're related or somthing? " she said.

" You got any long lost siblings that we don't know about? " Ben asked jokingly.

" Not that I know of. " Nani said, as far she she knew there wasn't.

" Don't encourage him. " Kevin said smirking. " We've been hearing his theories all the way up here. "

" Aww, but where's the fun in that ? " Nani said smirking taking on the change. Mostly because she wanted to know some of Ben's theories and this car ride was just taking _way to long_.

" Mabye he's like a cousin or something. " Ben suggested ignoring their comments.

" _Or_ it could be just a werid coincidence." Nani said playing along with Ben.

" Or mabye he's you're long lost older brother you never knew you had, Nani! " Ben said shrugging his shoulders. Gwen gave him one of her ' _alright Ben that's enough'_ glare but he wasn't looking.

" You gotta admit Ben, that was a really stupid suggestion. " Kevin said chuckling.

" It could happen. " Ben said sticking his tongue out at Kevin.

" When pigs fly, Tennyson. " Kevin mubbled. " Take a left here, Kev. " Gwen said to him. This road lead them deeper into the woods.

'' It _would be_ cool to have an older brother.'' Nani said. She had always wanted to have an older sibling.

" To clear everything up, I'm not saying that that Nani and this _Dude_ are realated. I know we don't know for sure, Ben. All I'm say is that it's just ... _Odd._ " Kevin said. Everyone agreed that it was _weird_ that they had they same powers _and_ they looked a lot alike.

''Yeah, your right . Let's just focus on the misson.'' Nani said at last.

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes of the car ride was peaceful and uneventful. Gwen kept telling Kevin which way he needed to go and Ben and Nani talked some about what they where going to do during their next training session that Saturday. They also reminded Nani of things to remember when you're following someone and just to be on the safe side what she needed to do in case of a fight.

She already knew what to do because they and all of her other friends had been over this with her a billion and one times especially on the simplest missions and even during their training sessions. But she let her friends tell her anyway, so they won't be _too worried_ about her.

 _ **KABOOOOM!**_

Suddenly an explosion went off on the right side of the car sending chunks of pavement flying up at the windows. The car shifted and turned hard to the left to avoid the blast. Kevin fought the wheel for control as the car skidded wildly. The back wheels slid to the right then back to the center as Kevin recovered control of his car.

" NOT THE CAR! " Kevin yelled in frustration knowing that the pavement just cracked his new windshield. " Not. Now. Kevin. " Gwen yelled back.

''What was that!'' Nani screamed.

'' We've got company !'' Kevin yelled looking back in the rear view mirror as Ben and Nani turned around in their seats and stared at Darkstar has he flew over Kevin's car and attacked once more, throwing his energy blasts aimming straight at Kevin's car again.

" Nani, shield now! " Gwen said. Nani, still a little shell-shocked from the blast, had a hard time focusing her powers but she was able to pull up a bright, golden shield to cover the car just in time for Darkstar's next attack. **( A/N: Yes, my OC has superpowers ! Look on my profile for a whole list of her powers. )**

Gwen rolled down her window and leaned out just a enough so she could throw a couple of her own bright pink energy blasts. Some hit their target, Darkstar, but it hardly did anything to stop him.

''Guys there's another one!'' Nani screamed, still turned around in her seat, she was able to see another person through her shield coming into view... right... behind ...Darkstar.

 _Crap! It's that guy!_ she instantly thought.

Darkstar now took his aim on the shield now causing it to crack and crumble with the abuse. If Darkstar knew about the guy following him, he didn't show it.

"KEVIN! " Gwen yelled at her boyfriend to speed up. Gwen was now aiming at both targets.

" On it ! " Kevin yelled, doing just that.

Ben started to mess with the Omnitrix on his wrist trying turn the dail to the right Alien for this fight. He silently begged the Omnitrix to at _least_ give him an Alien that would be _helpful_ right about now.

Darkstar attacked again returning his aim on the shield, this time completely destroying it. Gwen leaned back into the car just as another attack came.

 _ **KABOOOOM!**_

Another explosion slamed beside the car, closer than before. Kevin jerk the wheel to avoid the massive pot hole. Another hard turn of the wheel got the car back on the road and sent Ben slaming into the door.

Ben quickly looked out the window and saw Darkstar aim for the back windshield he was looking through.

''Get down!'' Ben screamed as him and Nani ducked down in the seat. He pulled his arm up and over to cover both of them. With a frightening scream the back windshield shattered, filling the backseat with glass.

The car took a hard left turn, making the car shake violently.

'' Hold on! ''Kevin shouted.

 _ **KABOOOOM!  
**_

Another explosion propelled the car foward dangerously. Kevin turned the wheel trying to get the car once again under control but couldn't. A well placed engery blast slamed into the side of the car causing it to swerve.

The already out of control car went too far over on one side. The car began to fill sideways then rolled off what was left of the road, only stopping when it crashed into a tree, bounced off of it, and slowy rolled back on all four wheels.

* * *

 **(A/N : And add on a much needed cliffhanger and I'm done with chapter one ! :) Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out what happens next !**

 **This fanfic is really about a young teenager trying to become a superhero on her own terms with the much needed help of her superhero and not so superhero friends. It's also about overcoming odds that are throw in you're way.**

 **And again if I haven't made this clear I don't own anything. )**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW !**


End file.
